


Isla del Arlequín

by saltwaterselkieinspanish (saltwaterselkie)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Airplanes, BAMF Poison Ivy, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Desert Island Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Poisonquinn - Freeform, harlivy - Freeform, red diamond
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwaterselkie/pseuds/saltwaterselkieinspanish
Summary: Ivy se cae de un avión. Harley no está contenta con eso.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 1





	Isla del Arlequín

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es un experimento con mi mejor esfuerzo para traducir parte de mi trabajo al español. Si habla con fluidez y se siente cómodo, avíseme si hay errores gramaticales que deba corregir. Gracias y disfruta :)

Ivy siempre estaba nerviosa en los aviones. Y aunque Harley lo entendía – después de todo, en vuelo era lo más alejado de sus plantas que Ivy jamás estuvo – lo encontró un poco … um… _entrañable_.

En pocas palabras, no le importaba que Ivy la agarrara del brazo cuando el avión despegaba, o el hecho de que no había quitado la mano de la rodilla de Harley desde que se habían elevado en el aire.

Iban volando a Costa Rica desde Gotham, así que al menos Ivy tenía algo que esperar. Iban a ser unas vacaciones, una especie de aniversario. Dos años desde que Joker murió y Harley salió a la calle como una mujer libre, encadenada a nada ni a nadie. Finalmente había tomado el problema de Mistah Jay en sus propias manos y mira lo que tenía para mostrar: Ivy.

Ivy, que siempre había estado allí para levantarla cuando él la empujaba hacia abajo. Ivy, que había curado las heridas de Harley y la había apoyado mientras Harley se convertía lentamente en una mujer que estaba dispuesta y era capaz de acabar con el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen. Ivy, que resultó ser muy, muy buena besando y… otras cosas.

Harley todavía no sabía cómo había tenido tanta suerte, de estar saliendo con Poison jodidamente Ivy, de todas las personas. Jodidamente Poison Ivy. _Sí,_ pensó, riéndose para sí misma, _yo también estoy haciendo eso._

Ivy había cambiado su tono de piel de nuevo a su suave bronceado marrón, una palidez que podía mantener con una leve concentración durante el tiempo que quisiera que permaneciera así. Dado que volaban comercialmente, aunque en un avión relativamente pequeño, el verde no era el camino a seguir. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en una coleta esponjosa que Harley, de vez en cuando, tenía la necesidad de pasar sus dedos. Hasta ahora se había resistido. En la mayor parte.

Sabía que Ivy había traído dos pequeñas enredaderas discretas con ella, probablemente envueltas alrededor de sus antebrazos debajo de su chaqueta. Era un poco lindo, una especie de manta de seguridad. Un consuelo, cuando estaba tan fuera de su elemento.

Harley había sugerido al principio un crucero. "Harley", había dicho Ivy, con una paciencia increíble, "¿tienes idea de cuánta _mierda_ arrojan esos barcos al océano todos los días?"

Harley, que de hecho no sabía cuánta mierda arrojaban esos barcos al océano todos los días, cambió de táctica de inmediato. "¿Qué tal volar?"

“¿Y apoyar las enormes emisiones de gases de efecto invernadero que no les importan a las aerolíneas? Inténtalo de nuevo".

Pero la promesa de unas vacaciones internacionales era atractiva, y Harley finalmente la convenció. Ella había probado la seducción, al principio, pero desafortunadamente no había funcionado. Bueno ... había funcionado de _otras_ formas, ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con un vuelo de vacaciones. Lo que _había_ funcionado fue cuando Harley arrojó un periódico como un guantelete frente a Ivy en la mesa de la cocina, la mañana después de que ellas golpearon Gotham National Bank por todo lo que valía.

"¿Roxy Rocket lanza al estrellato con el patrocinio de cohete?"

"No," señaló Harley al periódico con impaciencia, "el artículo _debajo de_ eso".

“Wayne Enterprises vuela alto. Bruce Wayne anunció ayer que ha fijado una fecha para exhibir el primer avión carbono neutral del mundo, cortesía de la Fundación Wayne. Las entradas se ofrecerán a partir de ...” Pam se quedó en silencio, leyendo el resto del artículo por sí misma. “Hmm ”, dijo ella. Fue un _hmm lo_ que le dio esperanza a Harley, no a la decepcionada Pam Hmm ni a la molesta Pam Hmm, sino a la interesada Pam Hmm. Un buen Hmm de hecho.

Así que aquí estaban, sentados a bordo del vuelo inaugural. Harley había tenido que mover algunos hilos para conseguir boletos (se habían vendido en minutos y ella no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para ponerlos en línea) pero ella era básicamente la reina del inframundo de Gotham en ese momento, y no fue muy dificil. Y qué suerte que el avión se dirigiera a Costa Rica, hogar de algunos de los especímenes botánicos más hermosos de la Tierra. Ivy no había podido callar sobre el viaje.

Al menos, no hasta que subieron al avión.

Harley se inclinó hacia su derecha y besó a Ivy en la mejilla. " _Relájate, Red_ ", bromeó. La única respuesta de Ivy fue darle un apretón al muslo de Harley.

Fue un poco extraño, los dos de ellas a bordo: la mayoría de los boletos para el viaje inaugural del avión a través de los cielos habían sido comprados inicialmente por los asistentes personales de la élite de Gotham o luego comprados a grandes márgenes por ellos. Así que eran ella e Ivy con su ropa informal entre a unas veinte personas más, todas con variaciones de traje y corbata.

Harley había notado al menos cinco Rolex cuando ella y Ivy encontraron sus asientos. Si no estuvieran volando de incógnito en el mismo avión, Harley habría estado muy tentada a robarlos.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ivy y entrelazó sus dedos, trazando un patrón en la palma de Ivy. Podía sentir a Ivy relajarse mientras lo hacía, y eso fue realmente suficiente para Harley.

Ivy siempre se ponía ansiosa en los aviones. Era peor cuanto más alto volaban. Ella había sido parcialmente una planta durante tanto tiempo que le dijo a Harley que subir a un avión se sentía como, en palabras de Pam, "tener parte de mi alma arrancada".

"¿No es un poco gráfico, Pam-a-lamb?" Harley había preguntado.

Ivy negó con la cabeza. "No cuando es exacto".

Empeoró cuanto más alto ascendían. Ahora, a una altitud de crucero, Ivy no había dejado de apretar los dientes en lo que parecía una eternidad.

" _Piensa en tus enredaderas",_ susurró Harley, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la manga de Pam para trazar su dedo a través de una enredadera. Ivy se estremeció. " Todo estará bien " _,_ dijo Harley, presionando un suave beso en la mejilla de Ivy.

Ivy le dedicó una sonrisa que era parcialmente una mueca. Aún así, fue un esfuerzo valiente. Harley le devolvió con una sonrisa alentadora.

"Entonces", dijo Ivy, haciendo un esfuerzo obvio para distraerse, "¿a quiénes calificaste como los más ricos del avión?"

"Fácil. La anciana con el visón vintage en primera fila. Dinero viejo, seguro ".

Ivy enarcó una ceja. “¿Estás seguro, Harls? Mi dinero está en el joven detrás de ella. ¿A el lo reconoces?"

"¿Quien? ¿El adolescente escuálido?" Harley arrugó la nariz. "Parece que se fue demasiado duro con la mousse de papá".

"Demasiado duro con el _ratón de computadora_ de papá, mi margarita", dijo Ivy. “Si no me equivoco, ese es Rowan Rue. Inventor de ... "

“Oh joder. Ese tipo hizo mi teléfono ".

"Cerca, pero incorrecto", dijo Ivy, tocando con un dedo la rodilla de Harley. “ _Ese tipo_ , como lo identificaste tan elocuentemente, pagó mal a sus técnicos para inventar tu teléfono y contrató niños en países extranjeros para fabricarlo. _Hicieron_ el producto. Simplemente usó su trabajo para enriquecerse ".

"Capitalismo", dijo Harley sabiamente, pensando que era una respuesta segura.

Ivy soltó una risita. "Exactamente. Capitalismo".

"De todos modos, él vale un montón de dinero en efectivo", dijo Harley, mirando al hombre. Se movía ansiosamente en su asiento, tamborileando sus dedos contra su muslo.

"Valor neto de $ 3 mil millones".

"¿Qué tal si intentamos secuestrarlo cuando aterricemos?” Harley enarcó una ceja a Pam con picardía y le dio un codazo en el hombro. “Aunque no no se verá muy diferente a secuestrar un nino. Tiene como treinta y tantos, ¿verdad? Debe inyectarse botox día por medio para ese cara de bebe ".

Ivy puso los ojos en blanco y luego miró a Harley intencionadamente. “Eso es por el chiste. El secuestro, por otro lado, no es tan mala para una idea ".

El avión saltó con una oleada de turbulencia y los dedos de Ivy se apretaron en el muslo de Harley. Harley hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada; la frivolidad del momento se había disipado en el momento en que Pam recordó lo alto que estaban. Y sobre el agua, nada menos: estaban cruzando el Golfo de México, y eso significaba que Pam estaba casi tan lejos del Verde como podía estar.

Harley miró hacia el pasillo, tratando de encontrar algo interesante y digno de distracción. No había mucho de qué hablar. La mayoría de la gente rica dormitaba o charlaba entre ellos. Asqueroso.

Pero luego ... "Oh, mira", dijo Harley, señalando hacia el frente. "Aperitivos."

El carrito de bocadillos estaba siendo empujado a través de las cortinas azul real que separaban la parte delantera del avión de la cabina del pasajero.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que apareció la azafata empujándolo, Harley supo que algo andaba mal.

La mujer estaba aterrorizada. Estaba claro en su rostro mientras avanzaba arrastrando los pies a través de la cortina. Los cordones de su cuello estaban tensos y su mandíbula estaba tensa, también.

" _Ivy_ " _,_ dijo Harley, y los ojos de Pam encontraron a la azafata de inmediato. Frunció el ceño, la mirada en sus ojos era sospechosa; ella vio exactamente lo que hizo Harley.

Y luego Harley no tuvo que preocuparse más _por qué_ la mujer estaba tan asustada, porque cuando dio un paso más en el pasillo, quedó claro que no estaba _dando_ un _paso_ en absoluto. Ella estaba siendo empujada.

Por un hombre con un impecable traje negro, presionando una pistola entre los omóplatos de la pobre mujer. Él llevaba una máscara de arlequín roja. (Harley era muy consciente de la ironía).

"HOLA A TODOS", gritó el hombre, y de repente la cabina quedó en silencio mientras los pasajeros se volvían para mirarlo, comprensión amaneciendo. Una mujer chilló; el hombre esperó estoicamente unos segundos antes de continuar. "ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN POR QUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ, PERO PARA LOS IDIOTAS QUE NO LO HAGAN, LO HARÉ UN ANUNCIO PÚBLICO".

Esbozó una sonrisa como si no le importara nada en el mundo y sacó otra pistola de su funda, empuñándolo y el otro con el aire de un hombre cuyas muchas víctimas habían dicho sus últimas oraciones mirando hacia abajo de esos cañones. "DAMAS Y CABALLEROS", dijo el hombre enmascarado, "ESTO ES UN ATRACO".

" _Bueno, joder_ ", le susurró Harley a Ivy, " _Alguien más se nos adelantó"._


End file.
